


History

by Blinded_Kit



Series: The Family Tree [2]
Category: House M.D., Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Darcy Lewis Crossover, House M.D Crossover, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So how do you tell your sister's ex-husband you want him to be your doctor because she doesn't really know how....</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

Own Nothing.  
Part three.  
..............................

“Hey there Gimpy.” She stated as he walked into his office to see her on his computer. 

“What are you doing?” He asked her. “Does Wilson know you’re here?”

“I am searching through your porn collection.” She gave him a stare. “I’m very disappointed in you.” She frowned at the computer. “Your library sucks, seriously man, there are better porno’s out there.”

“I’ll take that under consideration.” He tapped her with his cane. “But what the hell are you doing here?”

She carried her frown over as she stared up at him. “I’m waiting for test results. I’m hoping that they will tell me that I’m awesome, but pretty sure they won’t.”

“Results for what?” He asked as he stood beside her. 

She shrugged and smirked at him. “Lupus.”

“You don’t have Lupus.” He replied.

She sighed. “You’re right.” She bit her lip. “I got the big C.”

“Shit.” He stated.

“I know.” She sighed. “I’ve been in remission for like four years, went on living my life, graduated from college, met some aliens, and drank some awesome mead.” She smiled up at him. “But every party needs a pooper.”

“So why my office?”

“For your porn.” She arched a brow at him. “And because.” She looked away and sighed. “So how do I tell my sister’s ex-husband that I have cancer and I want him to be my doctor without it being weird? Can he still treat me, even though we were family by marriage but not anymore?” She asked him.

“He’ll help.”

“Even after I tell him I boned you at the wedding?” she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

“You were legal.” He replied.

“Completely, trust me.” She smiled and stood up before swaying a bit. “Sorry.” She whispered as he held onto her. “Thanks.”

“I’ll walk you to his office.” He stated as he guided her around his desk and out of his office. “Can’t have you killing yourself on the way.”

“My hero.” She snorted.


End file.
